1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus which can output a communication control report of data communication.
2. Related Background Art
A facsimile device has been known as one of the devices of this type. A plurality of user names are registered in the facsimile device. An operator selects his/her user name to send an image, and the user name is inserted at the top of the scanned image. In a transmitter which complies with the G3 standard, the user name is inserted in the TSI signal so that the receiving party can recognize the user name.
Further, the user names are listed in a communication result report at the sending device so that users can recognize who sent what messages and how many.
However, in the prior art device, a plurality of part communication results are outputted in the communication result report in the order of communication. Accordingly, where it is desired to know the total communication amount for a particular user, the operator must manually select the communication results of the particular user from the communication results arranged in the order of communication. This work is troublesome.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,479, 4,729,637 and 4,870,503 relate to devices of this type but none of them proposes a solution to the above problem.